What would happen if fangirls were in Naruto
by Bri Nara
Summary: For some of those fan girls that dream of going into the Naruto world just to attack their favorite guy, I predicted what would happen...
1. Weird Morning

**Bri Nara Production**

_I only own __**one **__person, that's it, so don't complain. I own the girl with the dark-chocolate brown ponytail. And my cousin (she's know as Suka Hiwatari here) is also in this._

It was a _weird _morning in the Hidden Leaf Village. It seemed more crowded than usual, there were more girls in clothing stores than usual, at least twenty asking for a particular clan's outfit.

…

In front of the Hyuga household, Neji was about to get the newspaper for his uncle. He opened the screen door to see a sight that could only mean he's going crazy.

There were at least a dozen girls in the front yard, half of them wearing clothes that looked like Neji's. All of them with the kind of smile that meant you weren't in on some joke.

"Good morning, Neji!" the girls said together.

He ditched the paper and closed the screen door with a look that screamed "_What the heck?!"_

…

Sasuke was walking out of his house when he felt the presence of someone behind him. He threw a kunai, there was a sigh. It was a group of girls, all wearing Uchiha outfits.

"Sasuke…" the girls said. They all grinned.

Sasuke, who had been the target for every girl in the Leaf Village once before, turned around and ran like there was no tomorrow.

…

Kiba was walking Akamaru, as usual, then a shrill whistle making Akamaru jump and run towards the source. It was a girl with red triangles on her cheeks like Kiba's. She was rubbing Akamaru's tummy.

"Oh Kiba…" she said sweetly. Then a dozen girls appeared from the tree behind her. "You might want to start running now."

Before Kiba knew what hit him, he was buried by girls. He managed to have a hand poking out, reaching for Akamaru to help him.

…

Naruto was in Ichiraku's eating ramen for breakfast. Then a random girl with pink hair like Sakura's pops up behind him and asks "Want a ramen?"

"Sure," Naruto answered.

Then a million other girls, except they all looked like Naruto, echoed "Want a ramen?" "Want a ramen?" "Want a ramen, Naruto?"

…

For some reason, Shikamaru actually woke up today. Only he wasn't in bed and his troublesome mother wasn't yelling at him. Instead, he noticed the Hidden Leaf rushing under him.

He yelled out and waving his arms, as if trying not to fall. He realized he was slung over someone's shoulder. He looked up to see who it was. Whoever it was, they had a spiky, dark-chocolate brown ponytail that was almost like his; only lower.

The head turned to look down at Shikamaru. It was a girl with big brown eyes and two locks of hair framing her face. She smirked. "Wow, guess Deerboy's alive after all. By the way, you must sleep like a rock if you didn't wake up sooner."

Shikamaru groaned it was the perfect way to start the day; get kidnapped by some troublesome girl.

"If you're gonna say 'What a drag…' or 'Troublesome girl', then maybe I should let the other girls get you."

He looked down at the street; sure enough there was an army of girls in Nara clan outfits looking for him.

"Shika!" "Shikamaru!" "Shikamaru, you lazy bum, come out here!"

He groaned again. "You should be grateful, Shika," the kidnapper said. "If I hand you over to them, they'd tear you apart just to get your hair-tie!"


	2. How to save a bum and a goofball

"Do you mind explaining to me what's going on?!" Shikamaru said to his kidnapper.

"Well," the girl said. She stopped jumping onto the roofs. She put Shikamaru down onto the roof. "_I _got here by wishing on a shooting star. I wished I could be here." She looked down at the other Nara-obsessed girls. "I guess they wished they could totally kill you."

Then a speeding streak of orange ran through the street, followed by a giant mass of orange girls. They nearly ran over all the Shikamaru fans and anyone else in their way.

"You're lucky I prefer you," the troublesome girl said. "I know you're too lazy to run fast enough."

Shikamaru concluded one thing about the girl that saved him. That she was the level as annoying as Temari. This reminded him…

"Who are you anyway?" the genius asked.

The girl smiled and rubbed the back of her head in an I'm-so-embarrassed-right-now way. "Well, I sort of made up a name if I ever came here." She saw the genius raise an eyebrow. "You can call me Bri Nara."

"You really are in my fan club, if you call yourself a Nara clan member."

Bri's cheeks turned red. "S-Shut up! Remember I'm saving your life here!"

Then she unexpectedly leaned over to Shikamaru and pulled his hair-tie out. Both got immediately ticked off. Shikamaru was ticked because some _girl_,that he _just _met, had invaded _his_ personal space. Bri was ticked because she just removed his _trademark_; one of the things they had in common. The never-removed ponytail!

"_What are you doing?_" he almost yelled.

"If they can't recognize you," she ruffled his hair, "then they can't get you!"

The girl looked at what she did to _her _Shika. In her eyes, he was hardly recognizable. Shoulder-length dark chocolate colored hair that framed his face, not Shikamaru, no way could the psychopaths get him now!

"No, I could still tell it's you." She held out her hand. "Give me the chuunin jacket." _Now _you could _tell_ Shikamaru was ticked off. His eyebrow was twitching like crazy as he handed over his chuunin vest.

It was her turn to twitch her eyebrow in annoyance; he still wore that _obviously-his_ Nara clan jacket under his chuunin vest! "How the heck can I disguise you if wear _that _jacket, and _that _fishing net you call a shirt?" She groaned and jumped off the roof. Seconds later she came back with a white t-shirt. "You owe me for this, Deerboy." Her eyebrow was still twitching. Then her eyes widened, she went back down, then came up with blue pants that looked like almost _everybody's_. "Give me the jacket." He handed it over. "Go in an alley, change into those clothes, and then meet me at the practice room in the academy. I'll try to come with Naruto. Oh, by the way, stand up straight when you walk; only _you _slouch like an old man!"

Shikamaru slid off the roof and landed in an alley. Bri looked for the crowd of Naruto-fangirls. They were around the Hokage's place.

Naruto, meanwhile, was banging on Tsunade's office door. "Grandma Tsunade! Hey, Grandma Tsunade, you have to let me in!" Shizune opened the door; Naruto ran in and leaned against the door.

"Naruto, what do you want now?" said the incredibly grouchy Hokage.

"Grandma Tsunade! There are girls everywhere! And they're all after me! You gotta help me! You gotta get me out of here!"

Then the door opened again. A ninja; a chuunin wearing his headband like a hat; was trying to press his way through the door while shoving two blonde girls out. He managed to keep them out and get through. He sighed against the wall.

"Izumo?" Tsunade asked. "Where's Kotetsu?"

"One reason for that…" he panted. "I'm not Izumo…" With a puff of smoke and a _poof_, the chuunin wasn't there anymore. It was an exhausted girl.

"AHHH! Grandma Tsunade! She's after me!" The girl managed to walk over and punch Naruto's head. "OW! She's hurts almost as much as Sakura!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you _idiot_," she moaned. "Do I even _look _like a member of your fanclub?"

Now that she mentioned it, she was nothing like the others. She was the only girl Naruto saw today without blonde or pink hair; it was dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She had big brown eyes that looked tired and bored. Her clothes were what definitely made Naruto believe she wasn't after him, a black shirt like what Hinata wears under her jacket, covered by a bright-colored Nara clan jacket.

"Uh…"

"Never mind that, Naruto," Tsunade said. "If you're not after Naruto, then what do you want?"

The girl looked up at Tsunade. "For one thing, toss me a headband; that transformation deserves it if I fooled you." Shizune tossed her a headband she pulled out of a drawer. The girl tied it around her leg.

"For another thing, I have some news. I found the perfect place to hide the people they're hunting. Those girls out there think they have a better chance of finding them if they went into fake-clans.

"The girl with the pink hair outside the door," she just looked at the door, "calls herself Kimi Uzumaki. She _really _wants to play with you, Naruto." Naruto gulped.

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Bri Nara," she responded. "Now come on, Naruto, I need you to be Kotetsu for a while." She made a hand-sign and went back to her disguise.

"Ok." He nodded. He transformed into the guy he always saw hanging around the _actual _chuunin Bri disguised herself as.

When Naruto walked out the door, he half expected the girl that looks like usual transformation to attack him; but she didn't. No one bothered to look at him until the entered the practice room at the academy.


	3. Torturing Neji

The second Naruto released the transformation jutsu and took a good look at the boy sitting by the door, he said "SHIKAMARU! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?" Nobody had ever seen Shikamaru with his hair down, _he_ hadn't even seen it for a while, so of course Naruto was surprised to hear that they didn't do anything.

"It wasn't _they_," he glared over at Bri, who was using his hair-tie as a bracelet. "It was _her_. She took most of my stuff."

Bri blushed and gave him back his jackets, pants, and hair-tie (but little did he suspect that Bri switched the real one with a random one! Evil fangirl!). Now he looked like Shikamaru again.

"So, now what?" he asked. "Are we supposed to sit here until those girls leave?"

"Yup. Now stay here while I go try to get Neji." But first she needed a Neji outfit.

…

That night, the fangirls were grouped in front of a big, throne-like chair. These were wearing Neji's clothes, or at least Hinata's. They were staring hungrily at the miserable boy tied to the chair.

Any other time, Neji could have escaped, but these Hyuga fans were thorough. Each one memorized a part of the chakra flow map, and poked him in the place they thought the chakra points were. Most of them were good guessers.

So Neji, _the _Neji, was doomed to be their "prince" charming. The "main-household" girls of the Neji clan forced Neji to put on a lame cardboard crown and a red blanket for a cape. The girls started to line up, so they could have turns kissing "prince charming."

It was a nightmare. Luckily most of them were too shy in front of him to kiss him on the lips, but the main-household _leaders_ looked like they were trying to suck his face off. By the time the last girl in line walked up to him, he had a million lip-stick marks on his face.

Neji braced himself, but the girl whispered in his ear "get ready to run for it." She pulled out a kunai and cut the rope that bound Neji to the chair. They both ran, but the Hyuga fans were _not _happy about it.

Two girls tackled Neji to the ground and pinned him there. A girl, who was apparently the leader because she had the only convincing Neji costume, yelled, "Who do you think you are, trying to take our boy?"

"I'm no one really, just the only one here who isn't insane about Neji. And I'm your cousin. But if you want a specific name, I'm Bri of the Nara Clan."

"Still," said the very ticked off Hyuga girl. "_What _are you doing?"

"I'm saving," she took a quick glance at the ridiculous outfit they forced Neji in, "Prince Charming."

"Oh no, you won't!" The leader snapped her fingers. All the fangirls started to advance towards Neji and Bri. They could almost hear the dramatic music that would've played.

Bri, who had no idea how to do any other jutsu than transformation, made the first hand-sign she could think of.

"S-Shadow Possession Jutsu!" The torch-light behind her helped a bit. Her shadow branched out and caught almost every fangirl in sight. "Uh, N-Neji? What just happened?"

"I believe you just gave me a chance to run." He looked out at his paralyzed fans. Now everyone looked mad.

"Hold on, if this is the Shadow Possession…" Bri grinned. She saw how close they all were and made them all do a kick. They all were forced to kick whoever was the poor idiot in front of them.

"That's for taking fandom to a _weird _level," she couldn't help but glance at Neji and laugh.

"May we go now? Before that jutsu wears off?"

Shoot! Bri forgot that thing had a short time limit. The shadow retreated, and all the girls started doing menacing and lame evil laughs.

…

Shikamaru and Naruto were bored, and neither said a word since Bri left. Naruto was actually practicing, while Shikamaru was taking his second nap on the floor. Naruto finally got beyond bored and threw a kunai at Shikamaru (apparently without thinking). The lazy kid rolled over before the kunai could hit his spot.

Shikamaru (still asleep but dreaming) did a Shadow Possession that hit Naruto. Shikamaru was dreaming that he was forcing Temari to do a ballerina dance in front of everyone, so that's what he accidentally forced Naruto to do. Naruto pranced and did things that would scar every man's dignity.

So that's what Bri saw when she walked in the room with an unconscious kid in her arms. She was trying hard not to die laughing, but it was too funny to watch Naruto do something that looked like a clumsy version of Swan Lake. Now Bri was glad she took a camera from a Neji fan, each flash meant one thing. Blackmail. Blackmail. Blackmail.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" Naruto shouted as he saw how beat up Bri looked. This was enough to wake up Shikamaru and stop the ballet. He groaned and looked at the thing in the girl's arms.

"IS THAT _NEJI_?" the now wide-awake genius asked.

"Yup," Bri said bluntly.

It was a pathetic way for Neji to look. The stupid crown was still on his head, and his clothes were torn. There were red and pink marks all over him. But what made Shikamaru and Naruto not recognize him was his head. Where was the long brown hair that made him look like a girl? (No offense Neji). Gone; it was like Sakura's long hair gone all over again.

"I can't believe it!" Naruto said as his finally recognized the Hyuga. "They _killed _Neji!"

"I'm not dead, Naruto…" Neji said from Bri's arms.

"He just has a strong fanclub," Bri glared at him. "Darn it Neji, my freaking _cousin _was in that mob. Why did you have to look awesome to everyone?"

_**I'm sorry to all the Neji fans, but someone threw a kunai…and Neji was running by... and to those Neji fangirls, you better thank me for letting you torture him!**_


	4. News

It was a week since the fangirls showed up, a long and annoying week living in the practice room. A week of sleeping on the floor, a week of funny looks from the academy students (they were curious about why the heck graduates were there.), and a week of Bri looking for information on Sasuke and Kiba.

"Guys!" Bri burst through the door with a tired, but excited look on her face. "I found out some things about the psychos!" That's what she called them, disregarding the fact that _she _was a Shikamaru-psycho.

Shikamaru and Neji were playing Shougi in a corner while Naruto was watching Konohamaru do target practice.

"First," Bri announced, "Neji, I found out what happened to the girl who gave you a…haircut." She looked down at the floor to stop herself from laughing, but she still felt the sour look Neji was giving her.

Neji had coffee brown hair that was as short as Sakura's now. If anyone who knew him before saw him now, they'd laugh until they cried. Bri didn't because she _knew_ it was her fault for not running during the Shadow Possession. But it was not her fault that the fangirls tackled him with long-lasting lipstick marks.

Shikamaru sighed as he put Neji in checkmate for the seventy-fifth time in a row (no, seriously, they were playing there for _hours _and Neji still can't beat him.) "What happened?" he asked as if he couldn't care less.

"Well," Bri put her finger under her chin and closed her as she remembered. "They sort of took her to the training grounds and tied her to on of the poles. She lost loyalty for the fake-Hyuga clan and told me some info about them."

Neji looked up. "Apparently the leaders of every fake-clan are looking for their person. Which means Kiba and Sasuke are safe for the time being.

"They're stalking your favorite places. Kimi Uzumaki, the leader of the fake-Uzumaki clan," Naruto remembered that girl with the pink hair who offered him some ramen, "won't go anywhere past Ichiraku's."

"Ah man! This stinks!" Naruto yelled. "Now I can't get any good ramen without being jumped on!"

"Neji," Bri suddenly had a serious tone, "Suka Hyuga found the place where you practice your Byakugan." Bri remembered that angry black-haired girl's face all too clearly. So did Neji.

"Shika, I know it'll be a drag to hear this but… they found your special spot on the roof."

"Hey wait," said Shikamaru. "You didn't tell us the name of their leader."

"…It's not important."

"Yeah," he half-laughed. "Sure, not important."

"I'll see you later, then." Bri walked out the door, with a heavy slouch.

"What was that about Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it was nothing."


	5. Trouble

"Shikamaru, I don't understand why you cared about who's your biggest fan," said Naruto.

"I _don't,_" he replied. "But Bri seemed to be hiding that from us. Haven't you noticed how she won't look me in the eye lately?"

"Yes, she _has _been acting strangely," said Neji.

Then the door to the practice room burst open as a girl with a black-haired spiky ponytail yelled "Neji! Naruto! Shikamaru! T-The fangirls! T-They captured Sakura and Hinata!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted. Neji's face was almost blank. Shikamaru was staring hard at Bri.

"They have them hostage at the training grounds! Come on! We have to do something heroic and save them! Don't just stand there staring at me, Shikamaru! We have to go s-"

Then Bri frooze and looked at her feet. She was bound to the spot by a thick black shadow. "Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled. "What are you doing?"

Bri closed her eyes and smiled. "Heheh... How did you know?"

Neji and Naruto seemed surprised, but Shikamaru smiled back at her. "You made a few mistakes."

"Oh really? How did I mess up, Shikamaru?"

"You could start with that. Bri doesn't call me by my _actual _name; she just calls me 'Shika' or 'Deerboy'. Another thing, you haven't said a single thing that sounds like her. She would say 'let's do something stupid and save them.'"

"Go on. Continue, _Shika-kun._"

"Lastly, Bri's hair is brown like mine, not black."

The girl shrugged. "That figures, I never was good with dark colors." With a puff of smoke, Bri was replaced by a girl in a Nara clan outfit.

"What have you done with Bri?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the imposter.

"You mean the traitor? I suspect the others are dealing with her."

"What do you mean by traitor?" Neji asked.

"Come on, Neji, I thought you were smart. _Bri Nara is the former leader of our Nara Clan!_"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"When she showed up with us, she had the perfect plan to catch Shikamaru so we can hang out with him. But she wanted to do something stupid, like dress Shikamaru up in a deersuit and take pictures."

Neji raised an eyebrow. Shikamaru grinned. "Sounds like her."

"But _we _want to do something else. Something _every _Shikamaru fangirl always wanted to do."

She winked. "You wanted to do _that..._" Naruto looked at Neji's smeared lipstick marks. "...to...?" He looked at Shikamaru. Something in his head clicked as a look of disgust crossed his face. "_Eww_. That's _gross_."

"To you it is. It is to _her_ too. So she ran off to protect you guys. Didn't do a good job since we have Sasuke and Kiba."

"Give back Bri!" Naruto yelled in her face.

"Um...no." Then Shikamaru's shadow possession ran out of time. The girl escaped in a puff of smoke.

"Hey! Come back here!" Naruto shouted at the spot the girl was. "Come back you coward!"

"Shikamaru," said Neji. "What do you think we should do?"

"We're going to save them. That's what we're going to do."


	6. The Nightmare

If anyone was wondering what happened to Bri, then here's what happened. Bri was on a mission to see what the fangirls were up to when she saw Sasuke and Kiba get captured. She turned around to run back to the practice room when suddenly, _WHAM! _Her cousin, Suka Hyuga (leader of the Hyuga fan-clan), hit her in the head with a tree branch. (Yes, she would _so _do that. -.-)

"Well, well, well," Suka said hours later to her little cousin. Bri was tied to a training pole. (Like Naruto was during that test with Kakashi). "What have we here? My adorable cousin who took _my _Neji."

Bri glared at Suka. She was a seventeen year old with black hair that went a little past her shoulder, and black bangs that covered her headband. (Don't ask me how she got it.) She found some contacts that made her eyes look pale like a Hyuga. She was wearing a copy of Neji's clothes, which surprisingly looked good on her. Despite the disguise, all Bri saw was her latina Neji-fangirl cousin.

"Where's Sasuke and Kiba?" Bri asked coldly. She was one of the three girls that were captured, Sakura and Hinata were the other two.

"Oh..." Suka rolled her eyes, "...around..."

Then an excited fangirl; who was the new leader of the fake Nara clan; rushed up to Suka grinning. "I found them! They're in the practice room as you said, Suka! I told them we have their precious girls! If they're as heroic as everyone believes, they'll come here running!"

Bri's eyes were wide with shock as she realized what Crystal Nara was saying. "WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU _DONE?! _DID YOU SET THIS WHOLE THING UP JUST TO GET NEJI?"

"No! Of course not!" She grinned. "I'm gonna bring them here for the wedding." Bri's mind echoed the word _wedding. _"Crystal, go get your dress." Crystal Nara ran off.

"You're gonna...? Oh _no! _I won't let you!"

"Who said you could even stop me?"

Then there was a string of Spanish and a large wave of killing intent. (I said something along the lines of "If you lay a hand on them, I will personally rip your head off!")

"Te amo a ti tambien, primita." ("I love you too, my dear cousin.")

**...**

It was the afternoon, and all the fan-clan leaders were in dresses. Crystal was in a jade green dress that had the design of deer at the bottom. Kimi was in a big puffy white wedding dress. Violet Uchiha wore a purple kimono that had black flames at the bottom. Sandy Inuzuka had a dress that looked ruined to begin with, it was torn up at the bottom as if she had been in a cat-fight. It was a dull grey like Kiba's jacket, which did not match her sand-colored pigtails. Suka was wearing a red kimono dress with pink cherry-blossoms covering the bottom. (I personally asked Suka what she wanted her wedding dress to be like, she told me to type that.)

Bri was, apparently, Crystal and Suka's maid of honor, so she was forced into a dress. (They held my arms the whole time so that my hands were apart, which meant no escape jutsu, then they retied me.) Bri had a light blue kimono the same color as her Nara clan jacket, with red lilies over the top. She was also forced to let her dark-chocolate hair down, with the hair-tie on her wrist as torture. Her knotted hair was combed down and straightened, in the end it actually looked nice.

Three dark figures appeared against the setting sun. Sakura and Hinata yelled out "Naruto! Neji!" But Bri, looked down to the floor.

"Hey." Bri looked up as she recognized the voice. "We came here to make a deal."

"Shikamaru-kun!" It was absolutely impossible for Bri Nara to sound more like a Japanese fangirl, in that single word. She added a freaking Japanese sound to it for crying out loud!

"What deal will that be?" Suka asked as she stepped forward.

"You let them go, and have us."

"No, Shika! Don't do it! This isn't the stupid fangirl stuff they did before! This is _marriage!_"

Naruto looked at Kimi's dress, and took a step back. But Neji and Shikamaru stayed stoic. "So, is it a deal?"

Suka looked at Bri's pale and tortured face. She smirked. "Yes, it's a deal. But they go free _after _the wedding. Bring out the minister girl! And get the other grooms!"

Sasuke and Kiba were brought out, both shoved into tuxs. Sasuke looked like he would kill his bride. A small girl wearing a little white kimono stumbled out holding a book. She stood in front of Bri as she turned the pages. The brides walked up to stand besides the grooms.

"We are captured...I mean gathered here today to bond these fangirls and these ninja..."

"Pssst. Bri," said a voice behind her pole.

"Shika...? I thought you were getting married."

"You think I'd be forced to be married at this age? Come on, let's stop this before they marry the decoy." Bri felt her ropes loosen.

"Now does anyone," Naruto opened his mouth, "besides the grooms," Naruto closed it, "oppose to this marriage?"

"Uh, yeah. I oppose to it."

Suka turned around to see her cousin Bri, free. With Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru. "But..." Her groom-Neji disappeared. "You little _twerp!_"

"Shika... did you have a plan to get rid of these fangirls?"

"Yeah. Naruto, go find Tenten, and a female dog." Naruto made a clone that ran off somewhere.

"What are you doing, Shika?"

"Naruto, do it!"

Naruto looked Hinata full in the face. Before she could even blush, Naruto kissed her on the cheek.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" All the Naruto fangirls looked at the scene and disappeared in a orange puff of smoke.

"Sakura, get Sasuke."

Sakura leaped over to Sasuke and kissed his cheek. The Sasuke fangirls disappeared like the Naruto ones did.

The clone came back with a dog and Tenten. Neji ran over to Tenten and kissed her on the cheek. Almost all the Neji fans vanished.

The dog licked Kiba's face, Kiba laughed and petted its head. Almost all the Kiba fangirls vanished.

Bri was caught by surprise when she felt something wrap around her, from behind. Something warm. She blushed as she realized Shikamaru was _hugging _her. She felt like Hinata now.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" All the Nara fangirls, except the one in Shikamaru's arms, vanished.

"Um...I...Shika...maru...um..." was all Bri could manage to say.

"Hey, Shikamaru," said Kiba grinning. "I think you should let her go before she catchs whatever Hinata has." Bri felt the warm arms let her go.

"Shika..."

"What should we do about these two?" Kiba pointed at Suka and Sandy were the only remaining fangirls.

"Suka will be a good girl," said the fangirl. "I promise."


	7. The end and the beginning

"So, what should we do with them, Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, and the remaining fangirls were stuck in Tsunade's office while trying to figure out what to do. Since Bri, Suka, and Sandy hadn't disappeared along with the rest of the fangirls, it had the Hokage worry.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't even know why these three are still here!" She glared at the three girls before her.

"Well," said Sandy, "I always wanted to be here. So I guess my desire won't let me leave."

Suka stuck her chin up. "I have way more crushes than just Neji. Besides, I wanted to stay here too."

Bri looked down to the floor. "How do you expect me to leave when _I _was the girl Shika hugged to get rid of the fangirls. And I always wanted to be a ninja."

All the eyes went to the Nara boy by the door. He shrugged. "What? I had to do it. It was either hug the nearest girl or have a million chase me every day. And that would've been such a drag."

"So I was the lesser of two evils, Deerboy?" Bri teased.

"Pretty much."

"So, you three want to stay?" Tsunade asked.

"Heck yeah!" Bri shouted before the other two could open their mouths.

"Ok. Hey, wait a minute. I remember I only gave Bri a headband."

Suka and Sandy blushed. "We found them while we were raiding the academy," Suka said. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Sorry."

"Oh well. Suka, you'll be living with the Hyuga clan."

"YAAAAY!" Suka flung her arms around Neji's neck. Tsunade saw the Hyuga's eyebrow twitch. "SCORE! I STILL GET TO LIVE WITH YOU!"

"Neji, she'll have to act as one of the clan members, so teach her _everything_."

"Understood, Lady Hokage." Everyone except Suka heard Neji moaning on the inside.

"Sandy, you'll have to live with Kiba."

Kiba groaned. He was the only man in the house as it is, but now he has to live with a crazy fangirl.

"Bri. I _know_ who you want to live with." Bri blushed and looked to the floor. "You'll have to live with the Nara clan."

"What? You have to be kidding, Lady Hokage," said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, remember she saved you. The least you can do is help her train."

Bri looked at Shikamaru and grinned. "Heh... poor you... you have to be a teacher...Wait, I don't have to call him 'Shikamaru-sensei,' right?!"

"No, he'll only teach you the clan jutsu. Neji and Kiba have to teach them, too. You three will be asigned a team leader later. Now you may all leave."

**...**

"No way! This is my room?" Suka looked around the small but nice little room Neji was showing. Then, for the millionth time, she was hugging Neji's neck; thanking him.

"Neji," a man with long brown hair and pale eyes entered the room. "I would like to have a word with you about the past week-"

"Lord Hiashi!" Suka went over and hugged Neji's uncle.

Hiashi looked from the girl hanging around his waist, to his now short haired nephew. "I'll explain later." Neji looked annoyed.

**...**

"_Awww, _look at all cute doggies in the house!" Sandy was in Kiba's kitchen, petting every dog she could find in the house; including Akamaru.

Kiba and his mom watched as several wolf-like dogs rolled over for Sandy. "Look what she's making them do, Mom..."

"At this rate, they'll all shrink back to puppies."

**...**

Bri felt nervous having to live with the Nara clan. From most of the stuff she knew, she'd be living with combat brainiacs and medical ninja. She felt stupid just by walking into the house.

Shikamaru's mom was just about to yell at him for being late for dinner, until she noticed a girl walking beside him. The girl bowed her head mumbling, "Um... hello Mrs. Nara." Then she ran off to follow the lazy boy.

"I don't have to call them anything special, do I?" Bri asked as Shikamaru was showing her a room.

"Probably, Aunt and Uncle." He heard Bri groan. "Relax. It'll be annoying, but I'll do the explaining."

She smiled. "Thanks, Shika."

**The end.**

**Hoped you all liked it. Please, review. =P **

**I will be starting several little short stories that came after this.**

**So, remember to look for Bri Nara's stories! XD**


End file.
